The Hell Games
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a game and story based... story where you can make some choices. 10 heros go through hell to stop evil from being unleashed. Rated M.
1. Prologue

Note: This was somewhat inspired by the Mario Party games and Dante's Inferno, but it will be different. I'll explain at the bottom of this page. I own nothing

**Prologue**

In the underworld, we see all of the well-known villains. Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Eggman, Ganondorf, Impmon, Mewtwo and more are gathered in a skeleton building as if there was a meeting. Lightning strikes outside as they wait for the one who invited them. "Ok, it's been an hour and still there hasn't been any sign of 'him'" Ganondorf complained. "First of all it's been a half hour and second I'm sure he'll come soon" Impmon said in a sure tone. "Oh yeah? How do we know it's a trick? What if 'he' is a fraud?" Ganondorf asked. Then a door opens and a shadowy figure with a hood over his head is seen at the door. The room went silent. The figure slowly walked passed the crowd. "So you really want to know what the plan is?" the figure asked. "Uh.. yeah. Are you the one that invited us?" Impmon asked. "Yes" the figure said. "Oh good. Then maybe you can tell this guy your plan" Impmon said pointing to Ganondorf. "Only three words describe it. The Hell Games" the figure said. Everyone looked unsure at each other.

In the physical world, all the villains were wiped out and peace was everywhere. Crash Bandicoot's world, Spyro's world, Godzilla's world, Sonic's world, every world that there is was at peace.

In Crash's world, Crash is seen sleeping on a beach. Then lightning strikes him and he disappears.

In Spyro's world, Spyro is being fought over by Cynder, Ember and Elora. "I think he should be with me" Ember said. "Excuse me? Do you even know the first thing about him?" Cynder asked. "I known him for a long time, so I think I should be with him" Elora argued. "Ladies. Please" Spyro said. Then they start to fight each other. Spyro just starred surprised. "Women these days.." Spyro said as he looked at them with disgust. Then lightning strikes him and he disappears and the girls still fight.

In Link's world, Link was walking with Zelda. "It's such a beautiful day" Zelda said. "Yes it is" Link said with a smile. "Zelda I need to ask you something" Link said as he took a knee. Zelda knew what was coming. Then lightning strikes him and he disappears. "Link? Where did you go?" Zelda asked.

In Mario's world, Mario was about to be married to Princess Peach. "You may kiss the bride" Toad said. Then as they move in for the kiss, lightning strikes Mario and he disappears. "Mario?" Peach asked looking around for him as well as everyone else at the ceremony.

In Stitch's world, he was snuggling with Angel. Then lightning strikes and he disappears. Angel looks and realizes he was gone. "Buchi boo?" Angel asked.

In Guilmon's world, Guilmon was about to have sex with Renamon. "I've been waiting for this for a long time" Renamon said approaching Guilmon in a sexy way. She then kisses him and then they get on a bed. Then lightning strikes Guilmon and he disappears. "No! Dammit! I was so close!" Renamon shouted disappointed.

In Pikachu's world, he runs though the forest then gets stuck by lightning and disappears. Then a female Lucario walks by. "Pikachu? Where are you?" Lucario asked.

In Goku's world, he is at his house arguing to Chi-Chi about an coming up tournament. "Come on. It's been a while since I was last in the tournament" Goku complained. "Absolutely not! You need to watch over the kids while I go on a trip!" Chi-Chi ordered Goku. Goku sighed in defeat. Then lightning strikes him and he disappears. "Goku? Goku! How dare you leave me like this again! I mean seriously! This is so irresponsible of you to.." as she went on teen Gohan peaks in the room and sees his mom going on a rampaging rant. He then backs away slowly.

In Godzilla's world, Godzilla wants to admit something to Mothra, who's at Infant Island while he's at Monster Island. Then Anguirus walks by. "You going to tell her?" Anguirus asked. "Yes. But.. I'm not sure if I want to" Godzilla said. "Come on it will be a snap. Tell you what, I'll stand by incase something goes wrong. Okay?" Anguirus offered. "Ok" Godzilla said. "Good. Now let's head over there" Anguirus said. They traveled there and Godzilla knocks on the cave. "I'll be over here" Anguirus said as he hid beside the cave. "Yes? Oh, hey Godzilla. What do you want?" Mothra asked. "Well. Ahem. I just came by... to.. um.. to say... I... I.." Godzilla was saying then he got struck by lightning and he disappeared. "Godzilla? What was with that strange lightning?" Mothra thought to herself. She then looks over and sees Anguirus. "Um.. you've seen nothing!" Anguirus said fast and ran off into the water and swam away. "He's so weird" Mothra said to herself as she went back into her cave.

In Sonic's world, Sonic was being hugged by Amy. He was getting a little annoyed by that. Then lightning strikes him and he disappeared. "No! Not my Sonic! I will tare anyone apart who comes between me and my Sonic!" Amy vowed as she pulled out her hammer. Everyone just gave a scared look and walked away.

In the underworld, we see an arena with skulls around it and dark clouds filled the sky. Crash first appears and looks around. "What the hell?" Crash asked himself. Then gets slammed by Spyro who appeared above him. Sonic is then seen with an annoyed look. He then looks around and sighed in relief. "That's better" Sonic said. He then looked around and saw skulls all over the place. "Sort of" Sonic continued. Mario then appears next to Sonic and kissed his cheek. Mario then opened his eyes and they both screamed. Stitch then appears and wakes up. "What the..." Stitch said surprised. Then Guilmon appeared and got sense knocked into him and he quickly covered his privates and blushed a little. Goku then appears and looks around. "Huh.. is this looks like a fun place. I wonder if there's a tournament going on here" Goku said to himself. He then looked around a saw other characters. "You guys here for a tournament?" Goku asked. "We.. have no idea.. we just got zapped here from.. something" Sonic said. Then Godzilla appears. "I love you" Godzilla said. Then he realized he wasn't on Infant Island. Everyone just stared at him. "Uh... this is awkward.." Godzilla said rubbing the back of his head and blushing a little. Then eyes came from behind him and everyone had a shocking look on their face. "What?" Godzilla asked. "So.. we meet again" the figure said.

Godzilla turns around. "Um.. sure.. who are you now?" Godzilla asked. "I'll reveal myself to you eventually. Right now you are trapped in the circle of Limbo" the figure said. "Limbo?" Godzilla asked. "Oh that's a fun game! How low can you go?" Stitch said. And everyone started saying the same thing. "Silence!" the figure shouted. "You yell so loud it almost sounds like you're screaming. Honestly, do bad guys always have anger issues?" Crash asked. "It makes things dramatic. Now as I was saying, you are now trapped and have no way out. The only way how you'll make it out is by surviving The Hell Games" the figure said. "The Hell Games? What's that?" Guilmon asked. "Every 100 years we choose 10 heros to go through a series of torture, mayhem, sin and so on. There are 5 challenges with each of the 9 circles of hell. And after the five challenges you'll face one of these guys" the figure said as a platform rises revealing Mewtwo, Eggman, Cortex, Impmon, Hamstyerviel, Bowser, Ganondorf, Frieza, King Ghidorah and Ripto.

"There is a downside. With each one of these guys you defeat, one of you will fall with them. The last person will face me to save the worlds from falling into darkness. If that one person is victorious, you'll all go back to the ones you love. But if I win.. let's just say it will be a hell of a time" the figure explained. The heros just looked at each other. "Ready to play?" the figure asked in an intimidating tone.

A/N: Ok so here's what's going to happen, you guys choose which four of the ten characters to start off with, what the challenges are and who they should face at the end of each chapter. The challenges have to be somewhat related to the circles they are in. After the challenges and boss fights are finished, you get to vote on who you want gone and who you want to take his place. There can be no ties. This will be obviously short so this shouldn't last for too long. I'll try to update from a week or less to about two weeks. So, choose the challenges and boss you want them to face and let's get started.


	2. First Circle: Limbo

Note: I own nothing

**First Circle: Limbo**

"Have you made up your minds yet?" the figure asked a little annoyed. "One more moment please" Crash said. The figure sighed.

"So what do you guys think? Should we go for it?" Crash asked. "Well, I think we have no choice. Otherwise the whole universe would be in chaos" Spyro said. "I'm up for it. It'll give me a chance to show off my speed" Sonic said. "I'm up for any challenge" Goku said. "As long as I get back to my Buchi-Boo" Stitch said. Everyone just stared. "What?" Stitch asked. "Well I think we should.. even though I'll probably end up being questioned where I was" Guilmon said. "I say.. let's go for it" Pikachu said. "Let's-a go" Mario said. "I'm up for a challenge" Link said. Godzilla gave some thought. "I'm in" Godzilla said finally.

The whole group then turned to the figure. "We accept your challenge" Crash said. "Finally! You guys were taking forever. Now... let the games... BEGIN!" the figure said with lightning striking. "Now which four will be up first?" the figure asked. The group just looked at each other wondering who will step up. "I will" Pikachu said. "Ok three more" the figure said. "I'm in" Link said. "Me too" Goku said. "I'm also in" Godzilla said. "The first four has been decided. Reminder, one of you will go down after each circle you pass and will be replaced with another. It will be the one with the lowest amount of wins. And if there is a tie.. the readers will decided" the figure said. "And you say we take forever" Link said. The figure just grumbled then started the games.

Challenge 1: Unbaptized Babies Chase

Pikachu, Link, Goku and Godzilla appear in a dead forest-like place. "Huh.. this is an odd place" Pikachu said. Then they heard noises from behind them. They turn around and see a bunch of babies with hook-like weapons for hands charging at them. "Run!" Link shouted. They all ran as fast as they could. Goku was in the lead followed by Pikachu, then Link, then Godzilla. As the babies got closer, Godzilla turned around quickly and tried to fire his atomic breath, but nothing happened. Then a baby lands on him and starts poking at him. "Ow! Get the hell off of me!" Godzilla said as he threw the baby. Then a bunch of babies jump on him and he collapsed. He then got trampled by the rest of the babies.

Link turns around and saw a baby jump at him. Link was about to slice the baby's head off, but his sword disappeared. Link was then taken down and he threw the baby off. Another jumped at him and he punched it out of the way. Then a whole group trampled him.

Pikachu tried to use his lightning bolt, but nothing happened. He then continued running. Goku saw that and tried to fly, but nothing was happening. "What's going on?" Goku asked. Goku then tried to fire a blast at them, but nothing still happened. "Damn it" Goku said as he continued running. As he ran Pikachu ran passed him. Goku then started to slow down. "Man, I'm hungry" Goku said. Then they babies trampled him. "Pikachu is the winner!" the figure said. Then all four were zapped out of there.

Pikachu: 1

Goku: 0

Godzilla: 0

Link: 0

Challenge 2: Don't Step on the Unborn Children

All four appear, in another forest-like place. Instead of babies with weapons, these are babies who died and haven't been born. "What are these? Are these babies too?" Godzilla asked. "Yes. But they are unborn. These are the babies that never made it out of their mother's womb" the figure said. "Babies that were never born.. that's so sad" Pikachu said with tears in his eyes. "Quit being a wuss. Now in this challenge.. you have to make it to the other side of the forest without stepping on them" the figure said.

So the four walked through as much as they could. Godzilla accidentally steps on one. He then gets forced backwards, hitting a wall.

Goku tried his best to avoid stepping on them. He then realized he was about to step on one then gently tapped the other. Luckily nothing happened. He sighed in relief. Then the head fell off. "Oh you got to be.." Goku was saying then he got thrown back and hits the wall next to Godzilla.

Pikachu and Link are seen avoiding as much as they could. So far it looks like they might make it to the other side. Then Pikachu made a jump and accidentally landed on the unborn child. "Oh shit!" Pikachu shouted. Then he gets forced back into the wall with Goku and Godzilla. "Link is the winner!" the figure said. And all four were zapped out of there.

Link: 1

Pikachu: 1

Goku: 0

Godzilla: 0

Challenge 3: Dodge the Burning Souls

All four appear on a tall tower. "I miss seeing the light" Goku said. Then a soul that's on fire crashed on the tower. They all look up. "Uh oh" they all said in unison. Then it rained burning souls and they dodged as much as they could. Godzilla was they first to be hit and he flies off the edge. Then Link got hit and also flew off the edge. Now it's just between Pikachu and Goku. As they dodged two souls came from opposite ends towards them. Goku managed to dodge them but Pikachu was hit and he fell. "Goku is the winner!" The figure said. Then all four got zapped out again.

Goku: 1

Link: 1

Pikachu:1

Godzilla: 0

Challenge 4: Listening to Pagans

All four appear in a room where a bunch of historical figures are seen debating on philosophical matters. "I wonder what this all about" Goku wondered. Then, as time went by, the pagans continued and all four were starting to get annoyed by their talking. "Can someone shut them up?" Link said covering his ears. Godzilla then roars and the whole room went silent. "That's better" Link said. Then the pagans started talking louder and all four started covering their ears. "This is torture!" Pikachu yelled. Then Pikachu's head exploded. Then Link's and then Goku's. Leaving Godzilla still standing. "Godzilla is the winner!" the figure said. Then all four were zapped out of there.

Godzilla: 1

Goku: 1

Link: 1

Pikachu: 1

Challenge 5: Face the Judge

All four appear in front of King Minos. Who judges on which circle the damned souls belong. "Gluttony!" King Minos shouted. Then slammed a soul on a wheel and sends the soul down. "Envy!" King Minos shouted again and slammed another soul on the wheel and sends the soul down. "What's this?" King Minos said as he got closer to them. He then gave each of them a sniff. "Hmm. A glutton, a luster, wrath and... pride" King Minos said after another sniff. "I'm not so sure about that one.." Pikachu said. "Don't doubt the judge of the damned!" King Minos shouted. King Minos then attacks with his tentacles. The heros dodged every attack. Then they try to pull out one of his tentacles. Goku grabs on a tentacle and gets slammed into the rest of the group. But there was so much smoke, nobody could see. Then Goku holds up a tentacle of King Minos. "Goku wins!" the figure shouted. All four got zapped out.

"I wonder what that was all about. Oh well, back to work" King Minos said as he picked up a soul.

Goku: 2

Godzilla: 1

Link: 1

Pikachu: 1

Boss: Mewtwo

All four appear in an arena and Mewtwo flies towards them. "I'm glad you made it this far, now I can take you down myself" Mewtwo said. He blasts at them and they dodge. Goku launches a blast attack and it hit Mewtwo. "Ok so now it works" Goku said. Then Godzilla launched his atomic breath and fires at Mewtwo. Mewtwo blocks with his phsycic powers. "Ka... me... ha.. me... HA!" Goku yells and fires at Mewtwo. Mewtwo then gets blown away. "Congratulations, you won.. for now" the figure said. "One question really quick.. why were out powers not working and why did Link's weapons disappear until now?" Goku asked. "Oh.. you were not allowed to use your powers or weapons during the challenges. But you can with the boss" the figure said. "Why didn't you tell us that before?" Link asked. "What's the fun in that? The look on your guys' face was priceless. Anyway, since there is a three way tie for last place.. the readers will have to decided who should leave" the figure said. "Wait.. who are the readers?" Pikachu asked. "Your judges for the whole series" the figure said. "Oh boy.." Godzilla said not liking it.

"Alright, so since Goku got the most wins, he's safe for now. Now who should be the one to leave? Godzilla, Link or Pikachu? And who should enter for the next circle?" the figure said.

A/N: Okay, now it's up to you, who should leave? Godzilla, Link or Pikachu? And who do you want to enter? Please leave your request in the review box and I'll see ya next time.


	3. Second Circle: Lust

Note: I own nothing

**Second Circle: Lust**

Goku, Link, Pikachu and Godzilla are waiting to hear who should be eliminated. "Alright, time for the results" the figure said. "About time. We were near asleep" Godzilla said. The figure just gave an angry look. "Anyways.. the one that will not be continuing... that will stay in this circle... and be tortured for the rest of the game.. is... Link" the figure said. "No!" Link shouted. "Don't worry, you'll be able to defend yourself. Just hope you can handle an endless wave of unbaptized babies" the figure said. Then they all disappear.

Link then turns around to face a huge group of unbaptized babies. Link then got his sword out and prepared to fight.

In another location, Goku, Pikachu and Godzilla are seen being spawned. Then a little after they spawned Guilmon appears. "Glad you can join us Guilmon. Now, in this circle, lies the dead that gave themselves into pleasure. Famous people such as Helen of Troy, Paris, Achilles and many others also lie here. They are tortured by terrible winds of a violent storm, without hope of rest" the figure said. "Wow.. somehow.. it sounds a lot like me" Guilmon said a little surprised. "Not to worry, all you have to do is to be higher than the rest and you have nothing to worry about. Now.. let's start" the figure said as he teleported them out.

Challenge 1: Chain Jumping

"Ok this one is pretty self-explainitory. Just slide on these chains and jump over anything you come across. Ready, begin!" the figure. All four slide down the chains. Then they spot sharp objects up ahead. Then they jumped over them. Then more came and they jumped over them too. It looked good so far. But then they found more in a row. They all jumped. Guilmon and Godzilla managed to make the first one, but then the second one they jumped too late and they fell off the chains. So it leaves us with Goku and Pikachu. Then they saw they almost reached the end. Then they both jumped and they both tried to hold it as much as they could then made it. "It's a tie!" the figure said. Then they got zapped out of there.

Goku: 1

Pikachu: 1

Godzilla: 0

Guilmon: 0

Challenge 2: Bird Shooting

"In this challenge, you get to shoot birds" the figure said. "Oh, this doesn't sound too bad" Pikachu said. "It's not your ordinary everyday birds though" the figure said. Then demon-like birds start flying towards them. "Yeesh.. does everything have to be so nasty?" Goku asked. "Well.. it is hell" the figure said. "Oh yeah.. keep forgetting that" Goku said. "Ok so.. what do we use to shoot?" Godzilla asked. Then crosses appear in their hands. "Crosses? Really?" Godzilla asked. "Wave them" the figure said. Godzilla then waved his cross then a bright cross came out and burned a demon bird. "Nice. But I would still prefer to use my powers" Godzilla said. "Remember, you can't use them or weapons during the challenges" the figure said. "Wait.. we can't?" Guilmon asked.

Then the demon birds are seen coming closer. Then all four just started waving like crazy. One managed to get passed them. Then it grabbed Pikachu and flew off with him. The remaining three killed the last one. And they all panted. Then a huge swarm of them appeared. Then they waved their crosses like there's no tomorrow. The birds were falling like rain. Then they reached their last one and killed it. "It's a three way tie!" the figure said then they teleported them out.

Goku: 2

Godzilla: 1

Guilmon: 1

Pikachu: 1

Challenge 3: Electric Surge

"In this challenge you have to create a current for the electricity so you can enter that tornado over there" the figure said. "Wait.. couldn't we.." Guilmon was saying then got interrupted. "Begin!" the figure said. So everyone pulled some levers and they managed to make an electric current strong enough to make an opening in the tornado. "That was easy" Goku said. "An all way tie!" the figure said.

Goku: 3

Godzilla: 2

Guilmon: 2

Pikachu: 2

Challenge 4: Hot Girls

"In this challenge, you must try to avoid being given into your lustful nature" the figure said. "Well, we all have girls. So that shouldn't be a problem" Pikachu said. "You sure?" the figure asked. Then they entered a room and it had four extremely hot naked girls in it. All four had their jaws open at the sight. The four hot girls walked up to them and tried to seduce them. Guilmon was wanting to kiss the girl that was hugging him. But he then gently pushed her back. "Sorry.. I can't do it" Guilmon said. "If you won't have me.. then you'll die!" the girl said. Then a stinger-like tentacle came out of her vagina and started attacking. So did the rest. A stinger missed Goku and he grabbed it and ripped it out. Blood was squirting everywhere. Pikachu got stung and he lost. But Godzilla and Guilmon did the same thing Goku did and ripped the stinger-like tentacles out. "It's a three way tie again. A lot of ties today" the figure said.

Goku: 4

Godzilla: 3

Guilmon: 3

Pikachu: 2

Challenge 5: Mark Antony and Cleopatra

"This is where you'll face the two famous figures. Cleopatra and Mark Antony" the figure said. "Who are they?" Godzilla asked. "I would give you a history lesson, but that'll take up too much time. So.. give me Mark's shield and Cleopatra's crown and you'll face a boss" the figure said. "Aren't they technically bosses?" Pikachu asked. "From another game yes. But enough talk, let the challenge begin!" the figure said.

All four are now face to face with Mark Antony and Cleopatra. "I'll handle them" Mark said. "As you wish" Cleopatra said. Mark then charges at them and attacks. mark swung his sword at them and missed every time. He then slammed Godzilla against a wall. Then Mark charges at Goku. Then Goku kicks him between the legs. "Damn it!" Mark said in pain. He then fell and let go of his sword and shield. Goku then quickly grabbed the shield and held it up in victory. "No! I'll destroy you..." Cleopatra was saying then she realized Godzilla and Guilmon already grabbed her crown. "Give back my crown!" Cleopatra said charging after them. Then they all got zapped out of there.

Goku: 5

Godzilla: 4

Guilmon: 4

Pikachu: 2

Boss: Ganondorf

All four appear in front of Ganondorf. "So, Link didn't make it after all. What a shame. At least you guys won't give me that much trouble" Ganondorf said getting his sword out. Then Godzilla charged his atomic breath, Pikachu charged his electric attack, Guilmon charged his blast, and Goku charged his Kamehameha. Ganondorf then realized he was screwed. "Oh shit" Ganondorf said to himself. Then they all blasted at him. Then an explosion sent him flying into the darkness. "Huh.. that was fast. Must be a new record" the figure said a little impressed. "Anyways, I'm sorry to say Pikachu, but due to the scores I'm afraid you'll have to be eliminated" the figure said. "No! Please! No!" Pikachu begged. Then Pikachu vanished, leaving Goku, Godzilla and Guilmon. "Now with that one out of the way, we'll see who they want to take his place" the figure said. "Wait.. who's 'they'?" Guilmon asked. "The readers" the figure said. "Wait.. this is a story now?" Guilmon asked. "Just wait until someone new comes in. Because next is Gluttony" the figure said. "Gluttony? What's that?" Guilmon asked. "You ask too many questions. Just wait and it'll all be answered" the figure said.

A/N: Ok since this one already had it's elimination, now you guys choose who you want to join them for the next circle. Crash, Spyro, Mario, Stitch or Sonic.


	4. Third Circle: Gluttony

Note: Fun fact, I almost puked while writing this. Also, I own nothing

**Third Circle: Gluttony**

"Turns out the winner is Crash" the figure said. Then lightning strikes the ground and Crash appears. "Where am I?" Crash asked. "We are now currently exiting the circle of lust. We are now entering the circle of gluttony" the figure said. "Those who lie here are sightless and heedless of their neighbors. They lie in a vile slush produced by ceaseless foul, icy rain" the figure said. "Ew" all four said in unison. "Oh yes. To sum up on this circle.. it's the most foul of the nine circles" the figure said. "All of the sudden I'm not hungry anymore" Goku said. "Now let's begin!" the figure said. All four got zapped.

Challenge 1: Sliding Into the Circle of Gluttony

"In this challenge, you must try to avoid getting hit by fire balls or by sticks that stick out. Ready, begin!" the figure said. All four slide down the ropes. They all dodge the first few sticks that were sticking out and a couple of fire balls. Then the fire balls started falling faster and faster. It was getting hard to them to avoid, especially since the smell was so bad. "That smell, smells like shit covered in vomit" Crash said. Then a fire ball hit him and he falls off. Guilmon was about to be hit by a fire ball, but he then saw that a stick was sticking out on the other side. "Well this is cheap" Guilmon said. He then got knocked off and fell. Godzilla then accidentally runs into a stick and falls off. "Goku is the winner!" the figure said.

Goku: 1

Crash: 0

Godzilla: 0

Guilmon: 0

Challenge 2: Cerberus the Great Worm

"Give me a tooth from Cerberus and you can continue to the next challenge" the figure said. "Um.. wasn't Cerberus supposed to be.. I don't know.. a dog with three heads?" Godzilla asked. "That's the Greek mythologic Cerberus. This is the Hell Cerberus. Ready? Begin!" the figure said. All three heads of Cerberus looked at the four and roared. Then the three heads spat groups of damned souls from their mouths. All but Guilmon got out of the way. Guilmon then gets hit. Crash tried to jump on Cerberus, but gets hit and lands on Guilmon. Goku then latches on a tooth and nearly succeeds. But then Cerberus thrashed it's head causing Goku to slip off the tooth and crash into Crash and Guilmon. Godzilla was left standing. Cerberus hacked up more damned souls and fired at Godzilla. Godzilla dodges them all. He then spotted the tooth Goku tried to pull out. So he ran up to Cerberus, grabbed the tooth. Yanked with all his might. And finally pulled it out. "Winner. Godzilla!" the figure said. Then they all get zapped out of there.

Godzilla: 1

Goku: 1

Crash: 0

Guilmon: 0

Challenge 3: Avoid the Worms

"In this challenge, you must get across to the other side and avoid any worms that burst from the ground" the figure said. "Worms? Didn't we just come across a worm?" Crash asked. "These worms are the ones that can come out of nowhere and swallow you whole. Trust me, these are big worms" the figure said. "So.. just walk across here without being swallowed whole? That shouldn't be too had" Goku said. He took his first step. Then a worm bursted from the ground and swallowed up Goku. The remaining three just stared in surprise. "Believe me. It only gets worse as you continue on with these challenges" the figure said. All three gulped and gently walked. All three managed to get through fine. But then a worm came out and swallowed Godzilla. "That's it! I'm funning for it!" Crash said. "Crash wait!" Guilmon shouted, but Crash wouldn't listen. Then a worm bursted out in front of him. "Shit" Crash said. Then the worm swallowed him. "Looks like Guilmon is the winner!" the figure said.

Guilmon: 1

Godzilla: 1

Goku: 1

Crash: 0

Challenge 4: Don't Get Eaten

"In this challenge, you must try to not get caught by these giant gluttons" the figure said pointing to huge fat figures with mouths for hands, stretch marks all over them, and a disgusting appetite for any meat. So then all four tried their best to avoid the huge gluttons. Godzilla was the first to get eaten. Goku soon followed afterwords. Then eventually the gluttons cornered Guilmon and Crash. Crash thought fast and slid under them and escaped their grasp. "I hate these games" Guilmon said. Then he got eaten. "Crash is the winner!" the figure said. Then they all got zapped out of there.

Crash: 1

Guilmon: 1

Godzilla: 1

Goku: 1

Challenge 5: Climbing Across Fire

"In this challenge, you must cross this rope without getting hit by the fire" the figure said. All four looked and saw a rope hanging over a never-ending darkness and fire coming out of the walls. "This truly is hell" Crash said. "Now.. begin!" the figure said. All four then started climbing across then fire came out and took out both Godzilla and Goku. Crash and Guilmon then started climbing fast across the rope. Then they both ran out of rope and fell. "It seems like this is a tie" the figure said. Then they got zapped out of there.

Crash: 2

Guilmon: 2

Godzilla: 1

Goku: 1

Boss: Hamsterviel

All four appear and came face to face with Hamsterviel. "I shall bring you all you your knees!" Hmasterviel shouted. All four just looked at each other. Then Godzilla walked up to him and kicked him off the edge. Hamsterviel then screamed to his death. "You really need to have better bosses" Godzilla said. "Oh don't worry.. because now we have an elimination. Since Goku and Godzilla are tied in last, we'll see who gets eliminated and who shall continue in this series of challenges" the figure said.

A/N: Ok so who shall be eliminated? Goku or Godzilla? And who shall enter? Stitch, Mario, Spyro or Sonic?


	5. Fourth Circle: Greed

Note: I own nothing

**Fourth Circle: Greed**

"Wow.. I must say it seems like a lot of people wanted Goku to leave. And I was hoping to torture him some more" the figure said. "Uh.. I'm not sure if that's flattering or offensive" Goku said. "Well I guess you'll never find out. Look at it this way.. you'd be screwed either way. So.. have fun avoiding the gluttons" the figure said. Then him and Crash, Godzilla and Guilmon got zapped out of there. Goku then turns around and spots a huge army of gluttons. "Well. At least I'll get some exercise" Goku said. He powered up and charged at the army.

They are now just above the circle of greed. Gears are heard in a distance. "What's that sound?" Crash asked. "That.. is the sound of damned soul being tortured. But you know.. Goku did have one supporter. So in all fairness, I'll use the character he suggested" the figure said. Lightning strikes the ground and Mario appears. An explosion was heard from above and Godzilla got covered by gore and vomit. "Peeu!" Mario, Crash and Guilmon said in unison. "I feel.. so violated" Godzilla said. "Not to worry, it will clear up after we zap out of here. Like it has been doing with your injuries you've been getting" the figure said. "Oh.. I always wondered why we always seem to be okay when we get zapped. That's kinda cool" Crash said. "Alright, enough talk, now let us enter the circle of greed!" the figure said. They all got zapped out.

They arrive at the entrance to the fourth circle. "Here we are. The circle of greed. Where those who attitude material goods deviated from the appropriate means are punished" the figure said. "You seem out of character when you describe the circles" Guilmon said. "It makes things more dramatic" the figure said. "Moma-mia" Mario said in grief. "Alright. Now that you're aware of what lies here. Let's begin!" the figure said. They all got zapped out of there.

Challenge 1: The Rolling Stones

"In this challenge, you'll have to avoid getting hit by the stones the damned are pushing over the hill" the figure said. They look and spotted damned souls trying as hard as they could, pushing heavy stones over the hill. Then they start rolling down. All four then got ready to dodge. They dodged as much as they could. Godzilla was the first one out. Crash and Mario then ran into each other and they both got taken out by the same rock. "Guilmon is the winner!" the figure said. Then they all zapped out of there.

Guilmon: 1

Crash: 0

Godzilla: 0

Mario: 0

Challenge 2: The Rising Lava

"In this challenge, you have to find the right door to enter the next floor before the lava reaches you. Ready, begin!" the figure said. All take a door and Crash made it to the top floor. The rest ran out of the doors they were in and hurried in the one Crash went in and made it. The next floor had one extra door. They all go through, but none of them were the right one. Then they hurried to the last one. Mario and Guilmon made it through, but Crash and Godzilla didn't. The lava reached them and they screamed in pain as the lava slowly consumed them.

Guilmon and Mario made it to the next floor. They looked down and saw a terrible sight of Crash and Godzilla being consumed by lava. Guilmon and Mario then snapped out of it and realized this floor also had another extra door. Guilmon quickly looked at each of the doors while Mario just stared at the lava rising and looked up on the other floors. They were endless. Guilmon then finally found the door. "Mario! Come on!" Guilmon said. "You-a go. It's-a faster this way" Mario said. "What?" Guilmon asked. Then the lava was coming up and Guilmon went through the door. Guilmon watched from above and saw the lava slowly burning and consuming Mario. Mario screams at the top of his lungs and once it went quiet. The lava stopped. "Winner is Guilmon.. again" the figure said. Then they zapped out of there.

Guilmon: 2

Crash: 0

Godzilla: 0

Mario: 0

Challenge 3: Jumping Gears

"In this challenge, you'll have to jump your way across these gears. But a fair warning, they'll collapse once you land on them. So you better be quick. Ready, begin!" the figure said. So they started jumping. And they try to jump to the next gear as soon as they could. Godzilla accidentally went after the one Mario was on and fell. Crash them jumped over the gears. "Man I'm stupid" Crash said. Then he fell. Then as Guilmon and Mario were about to reach the end. Mario stops and falls. Guilmon then makes it and found out he fell. "Why does he want me to win?" Guilmon asked. "And Guilmon wins.. yet again" the figure said starting to get annoyed.

Guilmon: 3

Crash: 0

Godzilla: 0

Mario: 0

Challenge 4: Riding Beasts

"In this challenge, you have to destroy all you opponents while you control these beasts" the figure said. All four are seen on Asterian Beasts. "Ready, begin!" the figure said. Mario quickly grabbed both Crash and Godzilla and tossed them off. Then he jumped off his beast. "And.. the winner is... Guilmon.. ok you guys seem to be allowing him to win. I'm beginning to be suspicious about that" the figure said. Then they all zapped out of there.

Guilmon: 4

Crash: 0

Godzilla: 0

Mario: 0

Challenge 5: Alighiero

"In this challenge, you have to give me the cross that's hanging from his neck" the figure said. All four look at Alighiero and are surprised with what they are seeing. "What are you looking at?" Alighiero asked. He then started swinging at them with his huge cross. Godzilla got hit as well as Mario. Then Alighiero turns his focus to Guilmon and started going after him. Then Crash quickly snatched the necklace cross. "Finally! Someone else won! The winner is Crash!" the figure said relieved. Then they all zapped out of there.

Guilmon: 4

Crash: 1

Godzilla: 0

Mario: 0

Boss: King Ghidorah

They all get zapped in an arena. Then a three headed golden dragon flew over them and landed in the arena. "So, Godzilla. We meet again" King Ghidorah said. "It seems we have matters to finish up" Godzilla said. "Oh yes we do. And I'll be sure you'll burn down here with me" King Ghidorah said. "Not if we have anything to say about it" Guilmon said. "How cute.. Godzilla's gotten soft.. now DIE!" King Ghidorah said. He then fires his lightning attack and shocked Crash, Mario and Guilmon. Godzilla then fired his atomic breath at the same time King Ghidorah launched his lightning attack. The beams interlocked and they are stuck in a struggle. Guilmon then tries to get up. He then tried to focus so he can target King Ghidorah. Guilmon then fired his blast and make King Ghidorah loose connection. Then Godzilla continued to fire his atomic breath at King Ghidorah and sent him flying. "Well done. Now it's time for, once again.. for the elimination" the figure said. "Before you do can I ask Mario something?" Guilmon asked. "Sure" the figure said.

"Why were you not even trying to win?" Guilmon asked. "I just-a wanted to get the challenges over with" Mario said. "You need to lay off the mushrooms, because I think they're getting to your head" Guilmon said. "Ok now it's time to wait and see who shall be eliminated. Godzilla or Mario" the figure said.

A/N: Ok guys, with Godzilla as the only original left, shall he be replaced or spared. Who shall be the next one to leave? Godzilla or Mario? And who shall enter? Spyro, Sonic or Stitch?


	6. Fifth Circle: Anger

Note: Fun fact: this chapter features some guests that you might be familiar with. If you don't know who they are or where to find them, I'll put on the bottom where you can find them on the internet and give my description of them. Keep in mind, this is only for fun, not for any offense. I own nothing.

**Fifth Circle: Anger**

"Turns out Mario is out" the figure said. "Oh well. It's-a what I get for collecting a bunch of coins" Mario said. Then he gets zapped and faces a whole bunch of rocks rolling towards him. "Mama-mia" Mario said.

"Ok. Now that that's out of the way.." the figure said. Then smashing noises are heard. "..let's get Spyro out here" the figure continued. Then lightning strikes the ground and Spyro appears. "Now that we have our new line up, let us enter the next circle" the figure said. Then they all zapped out of there.

They all appear next to a river. "Welcome to the circle of Anger. Where in this swamp-like water in the river of Styx lies the wrathful ones that have given into nothing but hate. Trapped in a black sulkiness which can find no joy in God or man or the universe" the figure said. "So.. this is where everyone who has been angry go to?" Crash asked. "No. Only the ones who live on hate are here. Like a person who dedicated his or her life to hate a region, race, group, ect. The ones who claim evil on others" the figure explained. "Well.. that's me all over. I always had a hate for humans. Even when aliens tried to take over" Godzilla said. "I always had a hate for Tawna for leaving me" Crash said. "I had a hate for Ripto for being so annoying" Spyro said. "I never hated anyone" Guilmon said. Everyone looked at him. Then he sighed. "Ok, maybe I had a hate on Renamon before.. but that was an act of instinct. Well.. then again there's Impmon" Guilmon said. "Ok, ok I get it. There's a lot of hate in the world. Now, shall we continue?" the figure asked. All four looked at each other and nodded. "Ok, let's begin!" the figure said. Then they all zapped out of there.

Challenge 1: Shooting Birds 2

They all zapped onto a platform floating on Styx. "In this challenge, you get to fire at demon birds again with your crosses. But this time you'll be doing it on a moving platform" the figure said. "Oh boy.. what fun this'll be" Crash said sarcastically. Birds then were flying towards them. All four used the light from their crosses to shoot down the birds. But this time no one failed. "Looks like it's an all way tie" the figure said. They got zapped out of there.

Crash: 1

Godzilla: 1

Guilmon: 1

Spyro: 1

Challenge 2: Don't Get Pulled Into Styx

They zap onto a side of the river and a bunch of platforms are seen on the river. "In this challenge, you must jump across these platforms and avoid being dragged into Styx" the figure said. "Jumping across this? Pff. Piece of cake" Crash said. Crash then jumped on one of the platforms. Then angry souls came out and started grabbing him. "Hey! Let go of me!" Crash yelled. "Die you Sonic rip off!" mariotehplumber yelled. "I'm not a rip off!" Crash yelled back. Then he was dragged into Styx. "Crash!" Spyro yelled. "Well? We don't have all day" the figure said. The remaining three started off. The angry souls then grabbed Spyro. "Gingers are the most hated people!" yelled CopperCab. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Spyro yelled back. Then he was dragged in. Guilmon's tail then was grabbed. "Where do you think you're going, lizard-boy?" Crashzilla asked. "Let go of my tail!" Guilmon shouted. Then he was dragged in. Godzilla's tail was grabbed. "Join us you piece of reptilian fuck nugget" the Angry Video Game Nerd said. Godzilla got mad. But then he took a deep breath. Then he just jumped to the next platform. And he continued until he made it to the other side. "Godzilla is the winner!" the figure said. Then they all zapped out of there.

Godzilla: 2

Crash: 1

Guilmon: 1

Spyro: 1

Challenge 3: Falling Fists

They all appear in an arena. "In this challenge, you must avoid getting hit by falling fists" the figure said. "Falling fists? Like avoid fists that were cut off from the damned?" Crash asked. "Actually, yes. So.. watch where you stand" the figure said. Then a giant falling flaming fist starts falling. "Come on. How are we supposed to dodge that?" Spyro asked. Then the fist came down on them and they all got hit. "Pathetic! You guys didn't even go in the doors that were under you" the figure complained. "How were we supposed to know?" Crash asked. "I said 'watch where you stand'. That should've given at least some hint to the doors that you were standing on! Whatever, next challenge" the figure said. Then they all zapped out of there.

Godzilla: 2

Crash: 1

Guilmon: 1

Spyro: 1

Challenge 4: Jump Over the Fire

They all appear on a thin trial where there are three holes in a straight line vertically in front of them, with a stone next to it. "In this challenge, you'll have to go over the holes with that stone and push it over the holes to temporarily decrease the amount of fire that's coming out of it, use the rope to swing and let go to land on the ledge" the figure said. "That doesn't sound too hard... Guilmon, you go" Crash said. "Whoa, wait a minute! Who said you can call the shots?" Guilmon asked. "I did so.. "Crash said, then got grabbed by Guilmon and thrown to the stone. "Thanks for volunteering to go first again, Crash" the figure said. "Wait! Oh never mind.." Crash said giving up. He then stared at the fire for a while. Then he got behind the stone and quickly pushed the rock over the fire and the fire was gone for the moment. Crash then hurried up the rope and started to swing. As he was swinging fire started coming out. Crash then jumped almost not making past the fire, but made it. "I made it? I made it!" Crash said victorious. "Shut up!" Steven yelled in the background.

"Who's next?" the figure asked. Guilmon didn't want to go next, so he thought of suggesting Godzilla to go next. "Godzilla, how about you.." Guilmon was saying then Godzilla gave a growl. ".. go last and Spyro can go next?" Guilmon said, changing his mind at the last minute. "Say what?" Spyro asked. Guilmon then kicked Spyro and he landed up front. "I guess it's your turn then" the figure said. The stone then appeared next to Spyro. Spyro then grabbed the stone and pushed it through. Then he hurried and almost made it. Then the fire bursted out and got him. "Spyro!" Crash yelled. "Shut up! Get a freakin' life!" Steven yelled again in the background.

"Ok who's next?" the figure asked. Guilmon looked at Godzilla. Godzilla gave an angry look. "I guess I'll have to go next" Guilmon said not bothering to stall the inevitable. The stone then appears next to the fire again. Guilmon then grabbed the stone and started shifting to across the holes the fire was coming out. He then looks down a sees the fire. He stared at the fire for a while then the fire bursted from underneath. "Idiot" Godzilla said. "Looks like it's your turn" the figure said. "Pass" Godzilla said. "So.. you give up then?" the figure asked. "Whatever gets us though faster" Godzilla said. "Coward. Ok looks like Crash wins this one" the figure said. Then they all zapped out of there.

Crash: 2

Godzilla: 2

Guilmon: 1

Spyro: 1

Challenge 5: Phlegyas

They all appear in front of a huge creature with lava-like skin. "In this challenge, you must give me a sample to move on" the figure said. "This is getting ridiculous" Crash said. Then Phegyas put his foot over them and stomped on them. Only having Spyro and Guilmon crushed. Crash and Godzilla looked at each other then looked back at Phegyas. Then they looked back at each other and nodded. Then they both tore off a part of Phegyas' skin and having their hands burned. "Another tie" the figure said. Then they zapped out of there.

Crash: 3

Godzilla: 3

Guilmon: 1

Spyro: 1

Boss: Bowser

They all appeared in another arena with Bowser this time. "Well, well. It's a shame Mario didn't make it this far. Oh well. Get ready to face my wrath!" Bowser said. He fired a fire ball at them. Godzilla used his atomic breath, casuing Bowser's fire ball to explode and almost hit his head. Bowser got his head in his shell just in time before the ray took his head off. After the ray passed, Bowser's head popped back up and he charged after them. They all moved out of the was and he tripped out of the arena. "He was more hot-headed than smart anyway. Ok, it looks like Crash and Godzilla are safe to go to the next Circle. But Spyro and Guilmon are not. So once again, we wait for the votes to see who shall go and who shall enter" the figure said.

A/N: I'd like to point out that the reason why I just decided to have these cameos is because I thought it would be cool (And somewhat funny) to have them on here. If you have any suggestions for who the cameos should be (Yes, I'm having cameos now. All depending on who I think would fit. Characters, users or famous people that are alive with some exceptions of already dead dictators) let me know and I'll see where they can go or you can give a suggestion on where they can appear and I'll see about it. If you want to have a cameo on here, let me know which circle you want to be featured in. I'd prefer if you PM me about this, but if you'd rather to have everyone know if you're going to have a cameo and what circle you'll be featured in, that's fine. Once more, it's all for fun. I might actually get in trouble for doing this, but we'll see what happens. Anyways, here's the cameos of this chapter and their description (Don't read if you already know them):

mariotehplumber: a user on Youtube that is best known for liking the classic Sonic and hating on the modern Sonic (Which he likes to call 'henti' Sonic. Sorry if that's misspelled). Search for him if you want. A fair warning: he cusses a lot, he constantly calls people he doesn't like 'Modern Morans' (Yeah, I know it's misspelled, but that's how he says it), and he yells at the top of his lungs. He's also a bit (Not really meaning a bit) racist, at least from what I've heard him say about Knuckles. Is he a troll? Don't know, don't care. This is only for fun.

CopperCab: another user on Youtube who likes to rant about Gingers not getting respect and some other stuff too. He's another person that yells quite a bit and cusses. I guess you can say he's somewhat political, or at least trying to be. If you have a problem with shaky cameras, I wouldn't recommend watching his videos. Don't worry it's not violent shaky, but still pretty shaky. He's someone else you might say is a troll, but once again, I don't care. It's only for fun.

Crashzilla: my OC

Steven: He's from the Greatest Freakout Ever videos. I wasn't really sure if he'd fit better with the Violent Circle or this Circle, but it was a toss-up, so yeah. Anyways, he gets angry when he's told to do something and he doesn't want to do it or when his parents take something away from him or when his brother bothers him. There's been some debate if the videos are fake or real. But I honestly don't care. You'll find the videos on Youtube.

Angry Video Game Nerd: A very well-known game reviewing character made and played by James Rolfe. You can find his videos on Youtube or on the Chainsawmassacre website.

A/A/N: If you don't want me to do it anymore, just have 20 people ask and it shall be done. But, with each outburst, insult, ect. I'll add another 10. If it reaches to 100, I won't take out the cameos and that'll be the final word on it. If you want me to keep the cameos, just have 10 people ask and the cameos won't be taken out. In the mean time I'll continue using cameos. I probably should have done this sooner, but it didn't come to mind until now (Random thoughts. What can I say?). Anyways, who shall leave, Spyro or Guilmon? And who shall enter, Stitch or Sonic?


End file.
